


Is It Possible to Love Two People at the Same Time?

by tv_obsessions



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, post S1, rip to the other chars bc I practically ignored everyone besides Maria Max and Liz, starts vaguely angsty but quickly gets fluffy/smutty, this is definitely heavier on the delevans/marliz side of things than the echo side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_obsessions/pseuds/tv_obsessions
Summary: Not to spoil things if you can't already guess from the tags, but it's basically just Maria, Max, and Liz agreeing to try dating each other and navigating their polyamorous relationship.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Liz Ortecho, Maria DeLuca/Liz Ortecho/Max Evans, Maria DeLuca/Max Evans, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did make this account solely to post this fic. It's my first time feeling compelled to write fic in like....5? 6? years. Anyway I wasn't planning to publicly share this bc I'm somewhat embarrassed that I actually wrote smut, but I also want more ppl talking abt delvecho so mayhaps this will prompt more content. 
> 
> Basically I fell very deep into my delvecho feelings and a couple months ago I was chatting w a friend and just kinda accidentally plotted how I'd want Liz, Maria, and Max to navigate a polyamorous relationship and the idea wouldn't leave me alone so... I spent the past two months actually writing and relentlessly attempting to edit said idea lol. 
> 
> As I was not planning to share this publicly until a couple days ago, this had no title, so I decided to use a (partial) quote from Professor Marston and the Wonder Women. It's somewhat relevant for the first few chapters and then not so much, but I couldn't think of anything else I liked so here we are. If you're bothering to read this fic, I'm guessing you have an interest in polyamory content and Prof Marston is truly some god tier polyamory content, so I highly recommend it if you haven't seen it. Also you'll probably notice some similarities plot wise lol.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy this and if not, thanks for reading 11k of my writing.

Liz has found herself at the Wild Pony a lot recently. Too many rough days of failing to make progress with bringing Max back, and desperately needing a distraction. Being surrounded by his presence in his home and intensely aware of how he's not there with her. How Rosa's with her instead. As grateful as Liz is to have her sister back, everything feels wrong without Max.

She refrains from talking about Max when she visits Maria; she knows things are complicated for Maria too and talking about losing Max makes it feel more final, like there’s no hope to get him back. Maria’s great at helping her get her mind off of everything, and the alcohol helps temporarily dull the pain as well. 

One night, a few months later, after Liz reunites Arturo and Rosa, and Rosa practically begs to move back into the Crashdown, Liz finds herself at the Wild Pony yet again. Since she's staying at Max's place alone now, Liz doesn't have to worry about Rosa finding her drunk, and it's been a particularly awful day, so Liz doesn't feel the need to stop herself after a couple drinks as she normally does. A few drinks in, Liz unexpectedly finds herself saying, “Max and I were bonded when he died. He could create psychic links that would share emotions and… I felt his pain and his fear and then… nothingness. I felt him slip away from me.” 

Liz is too numb to cry at her confession, but she turns to Maria and sees a heartbroken look on her face and tears starting to form in her eyes. Maria pulls her into a tight hug and says, "I think we need more alcohol."

They continue to drink and move from this sad drunk phase into a giddy drunk phase. They start sharing happy stories of what they were up to those 10 years they didn't speak, which somehow leads them to reminiscing about the fun they had in high school. They're sitting next to each other and laughing so hard that both of them can barely breathe, both reaching towards each other to stabilize themselves. They're still laughing as they lean towards each other, and then suddenly they're kissing. It’s desperate, and Liz pulls Maria closer, so there’s no space between them, while Maria’s hands move to the back of Liz’s head. It takes both of them a moment to process that they're making out in this drunken haze, but once that fact catches up to them, Liz quickly pulls away and jumps out of her chair, frantically throwing out a goodbye and an apology as she practically runs out.

\----

The next morning, Liz finds herself pondering how she and Maria ended up kissing. She loves Max so much and she cannot possibly imagine herself being without him, but she can't deny that her feelings for Maria aren't strictly platonic after that kiss. And, given the way Maria returned the kiss, it seems likely that Maria feels the same. 

Maria is a little embarrassed about the kiss as she's known she's had these feelings for Liz for years, but she never expected Liz to return them. She has no idea what to think now. That kiss makes her hope that Liz’s feelings match hers, but she knows how much Liz loves Max and she suspects that Liz just got caught up in a drunken moment. 

Liz doesn't know where to begin with a conversation, so she turns to avoidance; spending most of her time holed up at Max's or the Crashdown. She stops going to the Wild Pony, even though she misses Maria terribly.

Maria catches on after a couple nights. It stings, but she knows Liz is busy with her attempts to save Max and spending time with Rosa, so she doesn’t try to force contact with Liz and figures Liz will talk to her when other things calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes Liz a couple more months, but she finally succeeds in reviving Max. Her immediate impulse is to take Max back to his place and stay there for a few days; have some time alone so they can get lost in each other to make up for all those months apart. But she knows she should give Max some time with Michael and Isobel as soon as possible, because she knows they've missed him just as much as she has. She also wants to get Kyle to check Max and verify that he’s in decent health; she needs some scientific reassurance that he’s okay before she lets herself get comfortable with having him back. Liz also figures checking in on Maria and talking about their kiss is long overdue, and she should do that now, since she has no more excuses to avoid her.

\----

Liz arrives at the Wild Pony and spends about 15 minutes in her car, trying to prepare herself for however this conversation is going to go. She finally gets out of her car and walks in. Maria’s at the bar with her back turned to Liz, and Liz hesitantly offers, “Hey.”

Maria quickly turns around and can’t hide her surprise at seeing Liz. Liz continues, clearly uncomfortable, "So, about the last time I was here-”

"We don't have to talk about it, Liz. We were both drunk and I know how deeply you love Max. I know you’re always going to choose him."

Liz doesn't know how to respond to that, but she also has no idea of how to continue the conversation, so she nods her head, deciding to drop it. She stands there in silence for another moment before she says, “Well, on the topic of Max… I finally did it. I brought him back."

“Oh, Liz.” Maria can't stop herself from running over to Liz and giving her a hug.

\----

Liz and Max pick up exactly where they left off on that horrific day, and they spend about a week refusing to leave Max’s house, spending the majority of their time in bed, in a practically endless loop of sex and cuddling. Once Liz feels reassured that Max isn’t going anywhere and they feel up to being around other people, they finally start to leave the house for brief periods of time. Even when out in public, they still spend most of their time together, and they almost seem to be fused together, always holding hands or finding other ways to remain in (publicly appropriate) physical contact at all times.

Things between Liz and Maria have pretty much returned to the way they were before that drunken kiss. Liz isn’t at the bar quite as frequently as she was while Max was gone, but she makes sure to come by at least a couple times a week to chat. They always drink a little and sit close enough that they’re practically leaning on each other, but then Liz leaves to go back home to Max.

Things continue like this for a few more weeks, but Liz can’t continue ignoring the feeling that something is off. As amazing as things have been with Max, Liz continually finds herself thinking about Maria. About their kiss and how she wishes she could kiss her again. How she longs to do more with Maria than just kiss her.

Liz has absolutely no idea how to broach the subject with Max but she can’t keep hiding this from him or lying to herself. She needs to be completely honest with Max, and she can’t be if she refuses to confront these feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

It takes Liz another week to feel confident enough to bring it up to Max. She’s clearly a bit anxious as she paces around their living room. She can’t seem to bring herself to look at Max, and he tries to prepare himself for something unpleasant. 

"So, I spent quite a bit of time with Maria while I was trying to find a way to save you. I'd go to the Wild Pony almost every night, and Maria and I would have mindless conversations about anything that would distract me. One night the two of us got pretty drunk and… Well, we kissed. And seeing as I'm still thinking about that kiss months later, and I can't shake the feeling that something is missing, I think… I think I'm in love with Maria."

Max is completely blindsided by this confession. "Oh… Well, you know I love Maria, and obviously she's amazing." He can't hide his sadness, but he's completely genuine as he says, "I wish you both nothing but happiness."

"Oh my God, Max. No, that's not what I meant." 

She quickly sits down next to him on the couch and grabs his hands. "I'm in love with you, and I can't imagine being without you. I would think the fact that I spent over half a year working to revive you would make that point."

Max has never been so confused in his life. "Wait… What are you saying then?"

Liz takes a deep breath and stares at their entwined hands for a moment before she looks into Max's eyes and says, "I'm asking how you would feel about inviting Maria into our relationship."

\-----

A couple days later, Liz and Max show up to the Wild Pony.

Liz approaches the bar as Max settles into one of the booths. “Hey, Maria. Do you have you a moment to talk?”

Maria can’t hide her confusion as she responds, “Not right this second, but I’m sure I can find an opportunity to get away.”

“Okay, well, find me and Max when you’re free.”

Liz walks to the booth to join Max, and Maria goes back to work.

\----

After a while, things finally calm down and Maria makes her way over to Liz and Max. “So… What did you want to talk about?”

Liz nonchalantly responds, “Max and I talked and we wanted to know if you were interested in joining our relationship.” Max looks embarrassed and avoids making eye contact, and Maria stands there in shock, trying to process Liz’s words. She quickly joins them in the booth. “Uh… What?”

“I think the three of us should try dating each other.”

Maria still sits there, dumbfounded, and Max can’t pry his eyes from the table. “Oh, come on, Maria. I’m pretty sure you’ve been thinking about our kiss too, and you’re both clearly fond of each other. Plus, you haven’t exactly been subtle about the fact that you find Max attractive.” Max still refuses to look up, but Maria notices that his face definitely grows redder at that.

As the initial shock wears off, Maria can’t deny that she’s intrigued by the idea, but the prospect of getting involved with two people she already cares about so much is also incredibly intimidating. But Liz is right, there’s no hiding her feelings anymore, so she responds, “Okay. We can give it a shot.”

Max immediately looks up, clearly shocked but also seemingly pleased. Liz has a huge grin on her face as she says, “Okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

They make plans to start going on dates. Maria and Liz go on their first date, and when Liz gets home afterwards, Max can already tell that Liz is happier with this arrangement. Maria and Max’s first date is next, and Max does his best to hide his nerves. He'd never considered the possibility of dating two people, much less the woman he's been in love with for two decades, and her best friend who he adores. It makes sense to him that Liz and Maria would realize their feelings for each other went deeper than being strictly platonic, but knowing that they both felt that way towards him is a bit overwhelming. It takes a few more dates with Maria before Max starts to genuinely relax, but once he does, it takes barely any time for him to understand how Liz fell for her completely, and for him to do so as well.

Max and Liz try to keep the pace slow, since this is new for all of them. Liz and Maria don't kiss again until their third date, after Liz drops her off. Max and Maria take longer to have their first kiss, after half a dozen dates, in Max's truck, after he drives Maria to the Wild Pony. Since it’s known around town that Max and Liz are a couple, as they’d been shameless with their PDA before they started seeing Maria, they’re both cautious about how affectionate they are towards Maria in public. As a result, frantic makeouts in their cars become a pretty common way to end dates. 

Although Max and Liz don't have to hide, they still usually end up making out in Max's truck after their dates as well. It’s become somewhat of a habit, and they’d be lying if they said sneaking around didn’t add to their enjoyment. Sometimes Liz and Max even get a bit carried away and end up having sex in his truck, temporarily quelling their sexual frustration from not letting things go further with Maria.

\-----

After a few months of this slow pace, the sexual frustration catches up to them. Max and Maria have one of their dates, but they don't want the night to end yet. Maria suggests they go back to the Wild Pony, and Max agrees.

Maria has to admit to herself that the only reason she'd never considered Max as a potential partner is that she had always been aware of Max and Liz's feelings for each other. It hadn’t stopped her feelings for Liz only because of how close they’d always been and she hadn’t realized how deep her feelings were until it was too late. Maria wasn’t going to lie and deny having noticed Max’s looks (as Liz had been eager to tease her about), and she had loved spending time with him and talking with him over the past decade. But now with that mental block gone, Maria completely understands why Liz only made it a couple weeks before jumping into bed with him. 

They arrive at the Wild Pony and the plan was to go inside and have a few drinks, but practically as soon as Max parks his truck, they find themselves making out. Things continue to get heated and Max has the impulse to pull Maria closer so she's practically in his lap, but he knows exactly where that will lead, so he abruptly pulls away. His breathing is heavy as he says, "We should talk to Liz first. Before we have sex. Make sure everything is moving at a comfortable pace for all three of us."

Maria nods, giving herself a chance to catch her breath as well. "That's a good idea." 

They sit in silence for a moment, letting their breathing return to normal, before Max adds, "It's probably for the best. You deserve our first time to be more romantic than cramped in my truck."

Maria smiles and cups Max's face and says, "Oh, Max. That's sweet. But if I didn't also want to talk with Liz before we let things progress further, I'd ride you in a heartbeat."

Max can't help but pull Maria into another kiss at that, this one much more desperate, but as Max's hands slide to Maria's waist, they break the kiss because they know if they don't stop now they will end up fucking in his truck, regardless of their intentions to wait.

\----

The three of them have dinner at Max's place a couple nights later. It's the first time all three of them are together since they agreed to this arrangement, and Liz is curious why Max and Maria set this up. They enjoy their dinner, engaging in small talk for a while, before Liz’s curiosity gets the better of her and she finally says, "This has been lovely, but what's the reason you two wanted to have this dinner?"

Max and Maria look at each other, Max clearly embarrassed, and Maria trying to stifle laughter. Max relays their most recent date to Liz and confesses they almost had sex in his truck and Liz almost dies of laughter. Maria and Max can't help but join Liz in laughing at the situation.

When Liz finally stops laughing, she reaches across the table to grab both of their hands. "Well, I'd assume this means we're all comfortable with how things have been going so far, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't eager to get to the sex part as well. I'm glad you wanted to check in with me, but we’re definitely overthinking this. We should just let things happen naturally. Let the moment go however feels right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so now we're just immediately jumping into the smut. Most of the fic from here on out is smut.

A few dates after that dinner between the three of them, Liz and Maria drink a little and decide tonight's the night. They arrive at Maria's place and barely get the door closed before the frenzied makeout starts. There's a lot of stumbling around and kissing interrupted by laughter as they slowly make their way to Maria's room. They eagerly help each other get their clothes off and once they're both completely undressed, Liz looks Maria up and down and becomes aware of how wet she is. She desperately needs Maria, but her desire to pleasure her is stronger, so Liz gently pushes Maria towards the bed and only waits until she lies down before Liz climbs onto the bed and puts her mouth on Maria's cunt. Maria moans and gently tugs at Liz's hair, and it makes Liz's cunt throb with need, but Liz is determined to make Maria come at least twice with only her mouth.

It takes a bit of time since Liz refuses to use her hands, but Maria comes and Liz can't help but smile at Maria's loud yelling, continuing to eat Maria out, desperate to get that reaction from her again. Maria's second orgasm comes much quicker and Liz pulls away, satisfied, upon hearing Maria scream her name.

Maria is panting heavily as Liz pulls herself up the bed. Liz kisses Maria's neck and presses her body close, which makes Maria's breathing speed up even more. Liz is sure Maria can feel how wet she is with their legs intertwined, and when she stops kissing Maria's neck and looks at her, she can see the want in Maria's eyes. Liz kisses Maria, all tongue, and she grinds herself against Maria's thigh. Maria moans into Liz's mouth, making Liz's motions become more frantic, desperate to reach her orgasm. Liz finally breaks the kiss, as she reaches closer, breathlessly crying out as she climaxes. She unwraps her legs from around Maria, but they still cling to each other, bodies still pressed close together, breathing heavily as they lay there.

When their breathing stills, Maria turns her head towards Liz and says, "I think I have another orgasm in me tonight if you want to add some toys into the mix." Liz gets a huge grin on her face and responds, "How could I say no to that?" They kiss again for a long moment, before they climb out of bed and Maria opens a drawer to reveal a few dildos and harnesses. As much as Liz loves the idea of fucking Maria with a strap-on, seeing Maria's sex toys makes Liz's cunt throb again, longing for Maria to fuck her until she can't move.

Liz chooses a dildo and a harness and holds them out to Maria. "Please." 

Maria smiles and takes the items from Liz, putting the harness on and securing the dildo in it, as Liz gets back on the bed, laying down on her back, feeling herself grow wetter as she watches Maria. Once ready, Maria sits on the bed and slowly moves closer to position herself above Liz, close enough that the dildo is gently rubbing against Liz's cunt. Maria wants to tease Liz a little, but she reaches down and feels how wet she is and sees the desire in Liz's eyes, so Maria quickly thrusts in. Liz cries out and clings to Maria, as Maria continues to fuck Liz with her slow thrusts. Liz's legs go around Maria's waist, keeping her close, and Maria wants to continue her slow pace, but everytime she slides into Liz, there's practically no space between their bodies, and Maria can't stop herself from speeding up her thrusts, earning a guttural moan from Liz as she orgasms that echoes through the whole apartment. Maria kisses Liz once more and then she slips out. 

Liz clearly needs a moment to catch her breath and Maria runs her hands along Liz's body as she watches her. Maria intended to keep her touch light, but she must not have been hiding her want because when Liz is breathing normally again, she gently guides Maria's hand to her cunt and bucks against it. Maria kisses Liz again, hard and desperate, and then rolls onto her back, pulling Liz on top of her. Liz takes a second to situate herself before she immediately starts riding Maria's silicon cock. 

Maria finds herself getting wetter with every moan that escapes Liz's lips. She desperately wants to pull Liz into a kiss and convey her own need, but she's also immensely enjoying watching Liz and doesn't want to make her movements slow, being able to tell from noises escaping Liz’s lips that she's near. It takes another brief moment before Liz yells out and pulls herself off of Maria, collapsing onto the bed, panting.

Maria was sure that being above Liz as she fucked her would've been the final time for the night, but see Liz writhing under her and above her has made Maria's arousal skyrocket, and if Liz is up for fucking her, she wants it. Liz is still breathing heavily, but she pulls Maria into a kiss and can feel Maria attempting to hide her desperation. Her hand goes to Maria's cunt and she's so wet that Liz finds herself gasping into the kiss, overwhelmed by the need and desire to satisfy Maria. She pulls away and says, "Well, you took care of me, it's only fair that I take care of you."

Liz can see the lust in her eyes and Maria practically jumps off the bed to grab a dildo and harness for Liz, and to quickly get out of her own. Maria helps Liz into the harness and with securing the dildo inside it and then Maria gets on her knees and grips the headboard, desperate for Liz to get inside her.

Liz takes a moment to steady her breath and then she kisses Maria's neck from behind, receiving a whine in response. Liz's earlier need to fuck Maria returns forcefully at that, and she thrusts into Maria, getting as deep as she can. One of Liz's hands rests on Maria's hip, while the other roams Maria's chest, and she kisses Maria's neck again as she continues to slide in and out of her. Maria moans loudly and Liz can see her grip on the headboard tightening. Liz's pace quickens and gets erratic, needing to make Maria come and wanting to keep hearing her moans. Liz continues with her rapid thrusts for another moment before Maria loudly climaxes, and Liz places a kiss on Maria's shoulder before she pulls out and takes off the harness, dropping it to the floor.

They fall to the bed and they're both breathing heavy as they lie there, wanting to be wrapped up in each other, but currently too exhausted to move. It takes a few minutes for their breath to return and their limbs still feel heavy, limiting their movements, but they slowly make their way towards each other until they're cuddling, just enjoying each other's physical closeness. 

They lay together like that for a bit, occasionally kissing, and once Liz feels like her legs can function again, she forces herself out of bed and starts getting dressed. "As much as I'd like to stay, I don't want to spend the night away from Max." It's been a few months now since she'd revived him, but she'd spent many more months desperately trying to find a way to do so, and either sharing a bed with Rosa or sleeping alone. The thought of not sleeping with Max in their bed when it's option makes her heart drop to her stomach.

Liz finishes getting dressed and sees a sad look on Maria's face. She quickly climbs back on the bed to give Maria a kiss. "I hate to leave, but after all those months… I can't be away from him for a whole night." Maria still seems a bit saddened, but she nods, "I understand." They kiss again. "I'll see you soon, okay?" Maria smiles, "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks pass. Liz and Maria continue with their dates, most of them ending with sex; sometimes at Maria’s place, sometimes they’re a little more desperate and only make it to the car. Nights when Liz accompanies Maria to her place, they both hate when Liz starts to get dressed to make her way back home to Max. One night Liz even offers for Maria to come with her back to the house, but Maria gently rejects the suggestion, feeling like it’s too forward.

Maria and Max go on their dates as well. They still haven’t had sex, to Liz’s surprise, but Max was genuine about wanting things to be romantic for their first time, and that requires planning. He doesn't want to rigidly plan everything because he agrees that his first time with Maria should be somewhat spontaneous, but… It’s Max. Liz finds his determination sweet and amusing, and she can tell he's struggling a bit with planning, so decides she's overdue to have dinner with Rosa and her dad. Liz sets up the dinner for the same night as Max's next date with Maria and lets Max know once the plans are finalized. Max looks at her, confused.

"Babe, I can tell you're nervous. The two of you can come back here after your dinner and if things progress to sex, at least you had the place to yourselves, and it'll give you the chance to set up the romantic atmosphere that you clearly want to create." 

Max ducks his face and laughs. "Okay. Sounds like a plan."

\----

It's the night of Max and Maria's date and he's a bit nervous. Maria is as well, but she's better at hiding it. Liz had told Maria about her dinner plans before their date, but when she and Max arrive back at the house, she can't help but feel a little strange without Liz there. She'd always thought of it as their place, as she hadn't ever been to the house before Liz moved in, and it almost feels like she's intruding, being in the house without her.

She and Max settle on the couch and talk, and the nerves and all other negative feelings disappear fairly quickly. It doesn't take long before they start kissing and Maria climbs on top of him to straddle him. She grinds against Max and can feel the beginning of his erection. He pulls her close, Maria wrapping her legs around his waist, and he stands up, carrying her to the bedroom, the two of them still kissing as they make their way. 

Max gently lies Maria on the bed, and he unlocks her legs from around him so they can get their clothes off. Maria wants him now, immediately going for Max's belt, feeling like the past few weeks since they almost had sex in his truck has been long enough to wait, but Max takes his time helping her get undressed. Maria nearly whines in frustration, wanting Max inside her already, but then she notices how hard he is and knows Max is just as desperate as she is and that he'll make any waiting worthwhile.

They're both finally undressed and Max caresses Maria's thigh and asks, "Can I go down on you?" 

While it's not Maria's primary want at the moment, her breathing stalls momentarily before she breathlessly responds, "Yes. Please."

Max kneels in front of her and quickly gets to work. Hearing Maria's screams and feeling her grip his hair just makes him more eager to bring her to her orgasm and makes his desire to fuck her increase. It only takes another moment before Maria climaxes and blindly grabs at Max, pulling him towards her. 

He lies next to her on the bed and although Max does desperately want to fuck Maria, he's aware she's trying to catch her breath, so he just stares at her, his eyes wandering her body. After a moment he returns his gaze to her face and says, "God, you're so beautiful."

Maria laughs breathlessly, "I'm already in bed with you, Max." Max smiles and responds, "I'm just stating a fact."

Max is close enough to her that she can feel his erection, but she glances at him and she sees the adoration and wonder in his eyes. Maria's still breathing heavy, but she can't help but pull Max into a kiss when he's looking at her like that. The kiss lasts for a long while, their tongues mingling together. Max starts to move so he's positioned above Maria as the kiss continues, barely touching her, his erection only lightly grazing her cunt. Maria pulls him closer and breaks the kiss to say, "Please. I want you inside me already."

Max doesn't need to be asked a second time and he thrusts into Maria. Her legs wrap around him and her hands dig into his back, pulling him closer so their chests are pressed together. Max continues to slide in and out of her, his thrusts speeding up, getting slightly deeper each time. It doesn't take long for Maria to orgasm, crying out, and Max does as well shortly after. He pulls out of Maria and rolls onto his back, both of them panting and needing a moment.

Maria certainly isn't ready for this to be over, her cunt still throbbing, but she can tell Max isn't quite ready to go again, so she slowly moves closer to him until she's pressed up against him, with Max's arm around her back. She traces the tattoo on his side with her fingers, waiting for his breathing to return to normal. 

Max turns his head to look at Maria and smiles at her. She smiles back and kisses him. After a couple more minutes, his breathing has stabilized, so she climbs on top of him. "Are you ready to go again?" Max nods, "I think so." Maria smiles, "Good," and sinks onto his cock.

Max groans and Maria starts her rapid pace, crying out every time Max's cock hits her g-spot. It takes very little time for both of them to come, thanks to Maria’s vigorous pace. Maria slides off of Max, knowing she could probably go another round, but ready to stop if Max needs to. 

Maria wants to stay close to Max though, so she wraps one of her legs around him, feeling him harden slightly as she does. Maria can't hide her glee at this, "Oh?"

Max is trying to catch his breath and he responds, "I need another minute, but I think I can manage one more time tonight." 

Maria smiles and gently grips his cock, wanting to get Max ready quicker. He closes his eyes, getting lost in the feeling of Maria stroking him, and once he feels ready, he starts fucking Maria's hand. Maria quickly lets go, wanting to feel him inside her. Max whines at the loss of contact, needing a release now. Maria slowly guides one of Max's hands to her cunt to let him feel how wet she is and says, "I need you."

Maria can see the desire in Max's eyes at that, and she wants to get on her hands and knees and have him fuck her from behind, but she suspects Max doesn't have the energy for such an active role, when this will be his third time penetrating her for the night. She sits up and grabs Max's arm to pull him up. He obliges, and Maria then gently pushes him towards the headboard. He leans against it, nearly upright, and once Maria is satisfied with his position, she again climbs on top of Max, straddling him, this time with her back facing him.

She starts to ride his cock again, Max's hands instinctively grabbing her hips. Her pace isn't as rapid as it was the last time, but it's still quick. They both moan every time Maria sinks onto him, getting Max's cock fully inside her. It doesn't take much longer for Maria to orgasm, Max following a moment later as he feels her cunt pulsate around him. Maria is panting as she pulls herself off of Max and falls to the bed, still close to him, her limbs refusing to work anymore. 

They're both exhausted and Maria doesn’t want to leave, but she knows if she doesn’t leave soon, she’ll end up staying the night, and that the longer she waits to leave, the harder it will be. Once Maria realizes her limbs are functional again, she starts to slide towards the edge of the bed. Max reaches towards her, but ensures he’s not touching her, not wanting Maria to feel compelled into making a decision she doesn’t want to make.

“Where are you going?”

“As much as I’d love to stay, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

Max gets a worried look on his face. “Are things progressing too fast? Do Liz and I need to slow down?”

Maria shakes her head. “No! No. Things are great. This was amazing. Being with Liz is amazing. But are you sure it’d be okay for me to stay? That it wouldn’t be too big of a step?”

Max seems amused by that. “Well, I’d love for you to stay. I’d be delighted, actually. And Liz has mentioned once or twice that she wishes she could spend the night with you.”

Maria isn’t fully convinced this is a good idea, but her desire to stay seems to match Max’s and overpowers her hesitance. She slides back towards Max and snuggles up to him, placing her head on his chest. They doze off and neither of them hear Liz return from her family dinner. She stifles a laugh as she sees Max and Maria’s clothes strewn around the apartment and slowly walks to the bedroom. The sight of them in bed together makes Liz want to tear her clothes off and join them, see if her boldness leads anywhere, but she figures that’s too forward at this stage and refrains from following that impulse. She slips into something more comfortable for sleeping and climbs into bed, spooning Maria. Maria wakes, a little groggy, but she smiles and greets Liz with a kiss. 

“How was your dinner with Rosa and your dad?” Maria whispers, so as to not wake Max. 

Liz matches her quiet tone and responds, “It was good. It was really nice to be with them without having half my brain consumed with worry for Max. It felt impossible to truly enjoy my time with them when he was gone.” She reaches over Maria to grab Max’s hand and gently rubs her thumb in small circles. “I assume your night was good as well.” Liz gets a knowing smile on her face and Maria can’t help but laugh.

“Yeah, it was pretty amazing.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Liz gives Maria another kiss before nuzzling closer and they drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

After Maria spent the night, they decide to start having more dates where it’s all three of them together, always at Max and Liz's place, as the house has the most space and they don’t want to risk gossip by being out in public. They continue to have dates where it’s only two of them as well (with those dates practically always ending with sex), but they prefer to spend their nights all together when work allows it.

Most of these dates consist of dinner and then moving to the couch to cuddle and talk. There’s also usually quite a bit of kissing. Sometimes their chats drag on and Maria stays the night, the three of them in bed, limbs tangled together. Nights when Maria stays continue to become more and more common, more of her things becoming permanent fixtures in their house.

Max and Liz are thrilled to see Maria becoming comfortable spending so much time at their place and leaving more of her belongings in the house, and even though they feel like it’s already unofficially happened, they feel the need to properly ask, “Would you like to move in?”

Maria can’t say “Yes,” fast enough, and she quickly closes the space between the three of them, pulling Max and Liz into an embrace. Max and Liz's nervous energy turns into giddiness, and their excitement is infectious. They're taking turns kissing each other and feel overwhelmed by a need for more. They need to celebrate this, and they only force themselves to stop kissing so they can make their way to the bedroom quicker, tearing off their clothes on the way.

Once in their bedroom and completely undressed, they all take a moment to look at each other and make sure they're all ready for this step, their first time all together. All three of them are breathing heavy, and Maria decides to make the first move. She slowly steps closer to Max until they're only a few inches away from each other, and then she presses herself flush against him, kissing him roughly. Liz feels herself starting to get wet, and finds herself unintentionally moving closer to them. 

When Maria breaks the kiss with Max, Liz then presses close to both of them and kisses Maria, their tongues pressed together, and then turns to Max and gives him the same attention. Maria can feel the start of Max's erection against her thigh, and as much as she wants to feel it inside her, this is a celebration of the three of them officially agreeing to live together, and there's something else Maria has been wanting to try with Max that she currently desires more. 

Maria gently pushes Max and Liz towards the bed and then makes her way to the closet, grabbing the harness and dildo that Liz had briefly mentioned to have used with Max. Maria holds the items out and asks, "You up for it, Max?" Max's mouth goes dry, suddenly overwhelmed by his desire for Maria to fuck him, and he hoarsely responds, "Yes." Maria smiles as she puts the harness on and secures the dildo inside, and Liz grabs a bottle of lube. Max quickly gets on his hands and knees, and Maria climbs onto the bed, Liz handing her the lube. Maria kisses her and says, "Thanks, babe," before she opens the bottle and pours some into her hands. She slowly slides two fingers into Max’s ass, and he groans loudly, wanting the silicon cock inside him already.

Maria continues to work Max's ass with her fingers, adding in a third finger, brushing his prostate every one in a while, always earning a moan from Max. Maria continues like this for a bit until Max begs, his voice raspy, "Please."

Maria, satisfied that he's stretched enough, smiles and removes her fingers from Max's ass, and he can't stop himself from whining, desperate, as Maria grabs the lube again and slicks up the dildo. Once Maria decides she’s ready, she grabs his hips and slowly enters him, Max's moan echoing through the house. Maria wants to keep her pace slow and tease Max, but as he pushes back against her, needing more, she quickly abandons that thought and increases her speed.

Liz watches Maria thrusting deep into Max and sees him getting harder as her thrusts continue to speed up. Her cunt aches, feeling unbearably empty, desperately wanting Max's cock inside her, but it's also quite the view to watch Maria fuck him like this. She knows the wait will be worth it once Maria stops and Max's desperation is at its peak, hoping he'll pound her until neither of them can move.

Maria continues to fuck Max until he's yelling out, and Liz can tell he's in need of a release. Maria quickly slides out of Max and gets out of the harness, while Liz slides underneath him, immediately guiding him inside her. Max's pace is furious and Liz already can't breathe, only desperate gasps escaping her lips every time he thrusts into her.

Maria watches them, her cunt throbbing, needing one of them to get inside her as soon as possible. Max's frantic pace means they both only last a couple minutes before Max and Liz are both orgasming loudly. They're both panting and Liz clings to him, holding him close, Max still fully inside her. After a few moments, Max slips out and rolls onto his back, laying between her and Maria. Maria rationally knows she should let Max rest longer, but she's wet and desperate and can't stop herself from grinding against his thigh. 

Max looks at Maria, his desire to satisfy her evident. Maria decides to aid him, lightly gripping his cock and stroking him, as she continues to grind against him. As soon as she feels his erection, she lets go and gets on her hands and knees and says, "Please."

Max doesn’t hesitate and he quickly situates himself behind her and thrusts in, as Maria’s hands dig into the sheets. Liz was desperate from watching Maria fuck Max, but that's nothing compared to watching Max fuck Maria from behind, Maria shoving herself against Max every time he thrusts into her, listening to their moans every time Max is fully seated inside her, seeing every motion bring them closer and closer to their climaxes. Max and Maria both come quickly and Max pulls out, collapsing back onto the bed.

"I think that's all I got in me tonight," Max says apologetically, panting as he lies motionless on the bed. Liz's cunt throbs for him after how fiercely he fucked her and Maria and she tries to hide her longing as she asks, "You sure?" She sits up and moves closer so she's only a couple inches from his face. Max smiles, still breathing heavy, and he says, "Come here." Liz grins and climbs onto him and Max grabs her thighs, immediately placing his mouth on her cunt. 

Liz grabs at Max's hair with one hand and at the headboard with her other as Max continues to work his mouth on her. Maria watches Max eat Liz out, becoming aware that she could come again tonight, hoping she’ll get the chance. Liz doesn't last much longer and she screams out Max's name when she reaches her orgasm. 

Liz slides off of Max, feeling satisfied, and she takes a moment to savor the feeling and focus on her breathing before she turns to look at Maria. Liz can see Maria’s eagerness for more, and while Liz is done for the night, she figures she can finish Maria off. Liz crawls the short distance to Maria and kisses her, Maria responding back with need. Liz’s hand goes to Maria’s cunt and Maria bucks against her, Liz deepening the kiss at feeling how wet she is. Liz can sense Maria’s growing impatience, needing to orgasm, so Liz decides she should stop teasing Maria and removes her hand. Maria groans, missing the contact immediately. Liz starts to kiss her way down Maria chest, getting a bit caught up in her own wants, taking her time. As nice as it feels to have Liz’s mouth on her chest, it’s not where Maria longs for Liz’s mouth to be, and her frustration grows. She pleads, “Liz.”

Liz looks up at Maria and smiles apologetically. “Sorry.” She gives Maria a quick kiss and then slides down to the position she’d been intending to reach. Liz starts, putting her mouth on Maria, and Maria moans loudly in response. Max watches them, knowing he’d be on the verge of another erection if he wasn’t so exhausted, but still enjoying the sight of Liz pleasuring Maria and listening to Maria's moans. Maria grips the sheets tightly and writhes underneath Liz, her moaning getting louder. Liz would laugh if her mouth wasn’t already busy, and she runs her hands along Maria’s chest, continuing to work her mouth on her, intending to keep going until she makes Maria scream. It only takes a couple more minutes until Maria orgasms, yelling Liz’s name. Liz has a gigantic smile on her face as Maria pants, gasping for air. 

Liz pulls herself up to the head of the bed and gives Maria another kiss. “Better?” Maria’s breathing rapidly and she can’t vocally respond, so she just nods her head. Liz laughs and she snuggles up to Maria, turning slightly towards Max and grabbing his arm, wanting him closer. Max doesn’t need persuading and he curls up to Liz, the three of them enjoying their physical proximity, and it doesn't take long before they fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a friend mentioned the concept of Liz, Maria, and Max all sharing a psychic bond and tbh that's kinda what prompted this fic in the first place lmao.

One day, a couple months later, now that they have settled into their life together in their house, Maria decides to ask something that's been on her mind for a while.

“What’s it like to be psychically bonded?”

Both Liz and Max seem a bit startled by the question. They seem to be struggling for words before Max responds, “It’s… It’s hard to describe. You still experience everything you would as normal, but then you feel the other person’s feelings, or sometimes even physical sensations if they’re strong enough, and it’s… intense because you’re aware that it’s not a sensation you are experiencing, even though it feels very much like you are.”

Maria nods, not sure how else to respond to that explanation.

There's a beat of silence before Liz impulsively asks, “Do you want to be bonded to Max?”

Maria wasn't prepared for the question and she doesn't quite know how to answer that, so instead she asks, "Is that something you'd be open to?" She's extremely curious about the bond and longs to feel closer to them, to share such an intimate connection, but she doesn't want to force them into anything they're not up for.

Liz and Max look at each other for a moment, seeming to have a conversation without speaking. They look back at Maria and Max nods, "Yeah, we'd be open to that."

It only takes a few days before they all agree that they want to share a bond between the three of them and Max initiates psychic bonds with Liz and Maria. 

\----

Shortly after the three of them moved in together, they started to visit each other at work to bring each other a meal and say hi. These visits are initially irregular, but as time passes, they become more and more frequent to the point that someone gets surprised by an impromptu visit about once a week.

It's been a couple days since Max initiated the bond, and Maria decides today's one of those days when she wants to check in on Liz at work. She quickly grabs some food and rushes to the lab, extremely eager to see her. Liz can feel Maria's excitement, and her mood quickly changes to match hers. Liz is alone in the lab, so Maria greets her with a kiss, with clear intention for more, so they skip the food Maria brought and quickly make their way to Liz's car.

Once inside Liz's car, they hurry to undress and within seconds Maria's mouth is on Liz's cunt. Even though Liz has been psychically connected to Max during sex on more than one occasion, she's unprepared for how intense it is with Maria, being overwhelmed by her pleasure and Maria's eagerness to satisfy her.

As all three of them are connected, Max can also feel everything that Liz and Maria are feeling and… he's stuck at work, and becoming very sexually frustrated. Liz and Maria would be lying if they said that feeling Max's frustrations didn't make them long for him to be inside them or that feeling how much he currently wants them is intensifying their own desires to orgasm, but they're also too preoccupied with each other at the moment to care much about the fact that they're teasing him into desperation and he currently has no release.

It doesn't take much longer for Liz to come, screaming, being overwhelmed by everything she's feeling from Maria and Max. She's panting and she can't move, but she longs to make Maria orgasm as well so she breathlessly says, "Come here." 

Maria smiles and kisses her way up Liz's body until she's laying flat on top of her and then she gives Liz a kiss. Liz's desperation bleeds into the kiss, giving her tongue, as she runs her hands over Maria's body. After a few more minutes of kissing, Maria situates herself so she's sitting on top of Liz, close to her face, and asks, "You ready?" 

Liz is still breathing heavy but she smiles and answers by putting her mouth on her. Maria cries out, having been aware that the experience was intense from feeling Liz's pleasure, but still not prepared for how it feels to be on the receiving end. It only takes a few minutes before she comes, as the bond is making her very aware of Liz and Max's wants, and she can feel Max's desires mounting, nearing the point of being unbearable.

Max tries to distract himself with work, but it's impossible to hold onto any thought other than the intense pleasure he feels from Liz and Maria and his own need for both of them. He desperately wishes the three of them could run home and endlessly fuck in their bed, but he's not about to leave in the middle of his shift just so he can get off. No matter how appealing it sounds currently...

Maria collapses on top of Liz, both breathing heavy and unable to move. As intense as their ecstasy is, it doesn't take long for it to fade as they continue to lie there, and Max's frustration starts to take priority, becoming their main focus, their longing for him escalating.

Once their breathing has returned to normal, Liz gets a mischievous smile on her face. “What do you say to making this an extra long lunch and going to surprise Max?”

Maria’s smile mirrors Liz’s. “I like the sound of that.”

They get dressed and do their best to make it look like they didn't just have sex in Liz's car, and then they make their way to Max.

\----

Liz and Maria walk into the station with the lunch that Maria initially got for Liz. They greet Max's coworkers and Liz quickly says, "Sorry. Personal emergency. We gotta borrow him real quick."

They practically run into the first empty room they find and Max quickly checks to make sure there's no cameras and locks the door, before Liz is pulling him into a kiss. They're both panting when they stop, and Maria gives him a second to catch his breath before she pulls him into a kiss as well. When Maria and Max part, they all rush to help each other get undressed, being consumed by this need that has been compounded by the bond, all of their desperation mixing together. 

Max normally likes to start by going down on one of them, but thanks to Liz and Maria mercilessly teasing him, he needs his cock inside something immediately. Once their clothes are off, Maria sits on the desk and motions for Max to come closer. He quickly makes his way over to her and kisses her again, their tongues joining together. She grips his cock and can tell he's ready, so she spreads her legs apart and guides him inside her. 

As much as Liz is enjoying the view of Max thrusting into Maria, she's overwhelmed by the need to join in somehow, as she feels them slowly moving closer and closer to their orgasms and she continues to grow wetter. She finds herself walking towards them until she's only standing a couple inches away, listening to their heavy breathing as they try to stay silent. Maria turns her head slightly to look at Liz, and Liz can feel that Maria is about to come, so she kisses her, swallowing Maria's moan. Max kisses Maria's neck and comes a moment later. 

Maria lies on the desk, not being able to stand, and Max becomes aware that his legs feel weak too. He quickly sits in the chair by the desk and Liz barely gives him a chance to catch his breath before she climbs on top of him. Max's hands immediately go to Liz's waist and he helps steady her as she starts to ride his cock. Liz clings to him and Max's mouth gives attention to her chest, moaning into her skin. Maria can feel Max getting deep inside Liz, hitting her g-spot, and she moans softly, her cunt throbbing again. Liz does her best to remain silent, but she can't stop herself from crying out when she climaxes, attempting to muffle herself by burying her face in Max’s hair. 

Liz and Max are both panting, but they stay there for a minute after they both orgasm, Max still inside her. Once Liz is breathing normally again, she hesitantly climbs off of Max and leans against the desk. Maria grabs Liz's wrist and presses a kiss to it, and Liz can't help but caress Maria's face in return, leaning down to kiss her, long and deep. Liz can feel Maria's growing need and she pulls away so she can climb onto the desk, leaning over Maria. Liz wishes they had some toys so she could fuck Maria properly, but as they don't, Liz presses herself close to Maria and grinds against her. Maria gasps and does the same to Liz, both of them moaning as they kiss. They pull each other closer and their movements become more and more frenzied as they get closer to their orgasms, feeling how wet they are as they rub against each other. 

Max's erection returns as he feels Liz and Maria reaching their climaxes and watches them writhe against each other. Maria and Liz come, panting and moaning into each others mouths. When they can breathe again, they kiss for a moment and then they look at Max, sensing his eagerness to go again. As much as Liz and Maria want him inside them, they're both too tired for another round so soon, so they climb off the desk and decide to help Max another way. They move closer to him and they both place a hand on his cock, stroking him. It doesn't take long for Max to orgasm with Liz and Maria working him together, and Liz hurries to kiss him to stop him from yelling out.

The three of them are panting, and they spend a few minutes enjoying their orgasms. They then hurry to clean up and get dressed, doing their best to not look disheveled. They all give each other a quick kiss, before they emerge from the room, satisfied for the moment, knowing they'll continue this when they get home, their desire for more coursing through the bond. But for the next few hours, they have to go back to their jobs.


	9. Chapter 9

Maria gets home first. She decides to get things ready for when Max and Liz get home, wanting to skip straight to the sex as soon as possible, as it’s practically all she’s been able to think about since their extended lunch and she’s still wet. Max gets home next, about 30 minutes later, and he barely gets out a "Hello," before Maria kisses him and drags him to the bedroom. She and Max quickly get undressed and make their way to the bed and Maria gives him a second to lie down and make sure he's ready before she starts riding him.

Now that the tables have turned on Liz, and she's the one who's longing for them, she finds it much less fun. She decides what she's working on in her lab is much, much less important than her current desire for Max and Maria and she rushes home.

Liz practically bolts to the bedroom and Max and Maria are both too concerned with each other to register Liz's presence, their moans seeming to fill the entire house. Liz tries to feign anger, but all she feels at sensing them and watching them together is a building need for them both, and she says, "You two started without me?"

Max and Maria immediately still, Max currently inside of Maria, and they look at Liz. Their thoughts are too fuzzy from their own pleasure and Liz's want to form any sort of genuine apology, so they both just motion for her to join them. Maria and Max resume their movements as Liz hurries to take off her clothes and she slides into bed, continuing to watch them for a moment. She's wet and she would be anyway just from watching them and hearing their noises of pleasure, but the fact that she can feel Max fucking Maria and hitting her g-spot has Liz desperate for them. Liz gently pulls Maria into a passionate kiss, Maria's pace speeding up as she continues to ride Max, and he groans. When Liz feels satisfied, she pulls away from Maria and then leans down towards Max and kisses him just as passionately.

It doesn't take much longer for Maria and Max to come, both loudly crying out, and Liz joins them in the euphoric feeling. Maria pulls herself off of Max and the three of them lay there for a moment, Maria and Max both panting. Liz gives Maria another long kiss before she says, "My turn," and climbs on top of Max. She wants to ride him as well, feel it again herself, but Max doesn't seem quite ready for another round just yet. She gives Max a moment to catch his breath and then slowly slides herself closer to his face. Max doesn't need to be asked and he pulls her closer and immediately gets to work, Maria and Liz both moaning loudly. Thanks to the bond it takes an embarrassingly short time for Liz to orgasm from Max going down on her, but she can't bring herself to care because she's aware he's grown hard again from feeling her pleasure and all she can think about is how she wants his cock inside her right now.

She takes a moment to recover and then slides back down Max's body until she's at a good position to sink onto him. Liz does her best to keep her pace slow, wanting this to last for a while. Maria's desperation is rising now, Liz's slow pace being torture for her, and Liz wants to do something for her, so she grabs one of Maria's arms and pulls her close. She keeps her pace steady, but turns her attention towards Maria, caressing her and kissing her neck. Soon they're all breathing heavy, Liz unable to continue using her mouth for anything other than gasping for air, and Maria turns her attention to Liz's chest. Liz can't help but speed up her motions at that, chasing her orgasm. It only takes a moment before she reaches it, all three of them climaxing. Liz climbs off of Max and she and Maria collapse next to him.

Max can tell Liz and Maria are still wanting more, and he wants to aid them in satisfying this need, but he's not ready to go again and they can feel that. They both give Max a quick kiss before Liz turns to Maria. She pulls Maria flush against her and kisses her. Liz deepens the kiss, their tongues pressed together, and she flips Maria on her back, so she’s on top of her; still kissing her, still pressed together as close as they can be. Liz then slowly drags herself down Maria's body until she reaches her destination. Liz looks up at Maria and gives her a smile and then puts her mouth on her.

Max feels the beginning of another erection as he watches Liz go down on Maria and feels Maria's bliss, longing to make her moan like Liz is currently. It takes a few minutes of Liz caressing Maria's body and continuing to work her mouth on Maria's cunt before Maria soon reaches her orgasm, screaming as she does. Liz slowly kisses her way back up her body before giving Maria another long kiss. When they part, Max gently caresses Maria's face and asks, "May I?" Maria hasn't come down from the high of the orgasm Liz just gave her, and her breathing is still erratic but she quickly nods her head, suddenly aching for Max. Max follows Liz's lead and kisses his way down Maria's body, taking his time, until his mouth is on her cunt.

As the bond is still connecting them and Maria is still sensitive from her last orgasm, she comes much quicker (and more loudly) with Max. He wishes he'd been able to make Maria last longer, but he can't be too upset because knowing he drew such a reaction from Maria has brought his erection back in full force. Maria needs a moment to recover, but Max can feel her and Liz's eagerness for more, can see the haze of lust in their eyes, both of them wanting Max to penetrate them again. Their desires feed into Max's and he desperately wants to fuck both of them again too.

Max kisses Maria for a long moment, Maria more panting into his mouth than returning the kiss. Max then leans over Maria to kiss Liz. She pulls him closer so he moves to position himself completely above her, feeling his erection brush her cunt. As much as Liz normally loves this position, she doesn't want all her attention to be on Max, so she kisses him for a long while, before she turns around, on her hands and knees, and gently pulls Maria closer. 

Max doesn't need to be told what Liz wants from him, so he starts to fuck her from behind, starting slow as Liz clutches the sheets. Once Maria’s breathing returns to normal, she starts to kiss and caress Liz. Liz shoves back against Max and kisses Maria's neck in response, and Max grabs Liz’s hips as he starts to speed up his thrusts. Liz's moaning quickly turns into her breathlessly screaming Max's name, while Maria continues to kiss Liz's neck and chest. The sheets don’t prove to be sturdy enough and Liz quickly reaches for the headboard to stop herself from collapsing, as Maria continues to give attention to her chest with her mouth and hands, and Max continues to go deeper with each thrust. His pace speeds up again, being able to feel that Liz is close and all of their desperation increasing. Liz comes and Max follows shortly after, Maria basking in their orgasms. 

Max pulls out and Maria rolls slightly out of the way so Liz isn’t directly on top of her. The three of them cling to each other for a moment, and Maria can't pretend that she isn't incredibly eager to have Max inside her again, but she also wants to tease Liz a bit before she feels him another time, and she figures going down on Liz can only help get Max ready to fuck her again sooner.

Liz is still gasping, struggling to catch her breath, but Maria kisses her anyway. Liz returns the kiss and grabs Maria's face as it deepens, Maria suggesting exactly what she wants to do through the kiss. Maria pulls away and she can see the need in Liz's eyes, so she gently rolls Liz onto her back and then makes her way down Liz's body. Maria barely starts and Liz is already moaning and gently gripping her hair, and all Maria wants is to continue hearing that noise and make it louder, so she continues with her mouth on Liz's cunt, feeling herself growing wetter every time Liz breathes out her name. A few more minutes pass and then Liz comes, screaming out, and Maria smiles, satisfied at having succeeded.

Maria then turns her attention to Max and can see that he's ready, thankful as her cunt is throbbing for him. She lies back on the bed, motioning for Max to get on top of her, which he quickly complies with. They lie there, their bodies pressed together, and wait for a moment, wanting to give Liz a chance to recover before they start. 

Liz's breathing still hasn't returned to normal, but she nods her head and gives Maria a kiss. Max thrusts into Maria and she groans, her legs automatically tightening around him, resulting in Max groaning as well. Liz kisses Maria's neck as Max continues to thrust in and out of her. Although there's very little space between Max and Maria’s bodies, Liz lets her hands roam Maria's chest in what space there is, while she continues to kiss her neck. Just as with Liz, Max can feel Maria reaching her climax, and he speeds up his thrusts, pushing in deeper. They only last a moment longer, both caught up in the intensity of their orgasms. When Max can move again, he slips out and collapses next to Maria.

They're all breathing heavy and moving feels impossible. Once Max catches his breath enough to speak, he jokes, "I hope my girls are satisfied." Maria and Liz laugh at that, feeling Max's exhaustion, and knowing he feels theirs as well. Maria and Liz are also confident they'll be sore in the morning, but they feel satisfied and they can't bring themselves to care much because they know if they had more stamina they'd still be going regardless of the pain they'd feel later.

After a few more minutes of silence, Maria, still breathing heavy, says, "Thank God your house is isolated. No neighbors to overhear us." Max can’t help but laugh and Liz breathlessly agrees, "Yeah."

Once their breathing has returned to normal and they can move again, they all snuggle up to each other and Max kisses Liz and Maria on their foreheads. It doesn't take long for the three of them to drift off to sleep and the last thought Liz has is that things couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
